Naruto's Vamp
by misslittlebat
Summary: La recette de ma fiction, ce sont les personnages de Naruto injectés dans New York avec une bonne dose de strass et paillettes à la Gossip Girl et une touche de ténèbres à la Vampire Diaries. Noté M parce qu'il y aura sûrement des lemons
1. Introduction

Bonjour, voici la deuxième fiction que j'ai pu écrire sur Naruto publiée ici.

J'ai beaucoup mûri depuis le début où j'ai commencé à l'écrire et je me dis que fanfiction est plus adapté pour la publier.

Je suppose que certain(e)s ont vu les pires horreurs possibles, les pires clichés, les pires fautes et qu'il est souvent dur de se lancer dans la lecture d'une fiction. J'essaierais de vous épargner tout cela même s'il serait présomptueux de l'affirmer dans l'immédiat.  
La recette de ma fiction, c'est les personnages de Naruto injectés dans New York avec une bonne dose de strass et paillettes à la Gossip Girl et une touche de ténèbres à la Vampire Diaries. Si vous aimez les équations, je peux aussi dire: "Naruto + Gossip Girl + Vampire Diaries = Naruto + Les vampires de Manhattan ".

Bref vous l'aurez compris, **tous les sujets ont été traité en fiction, l'important c'est la manière dont vous présentez l'histoire...**.


	2. Chapitre 1: H, le grand retour

« Bonjour à tous, gentils et curieux lecteurs de la toile ! Vous vous demandez qui je suis ? Je songerais peut-être à vous le révéler, mais pas maintenant. Si je me suis décidé à parler, c'est pour qu'enfin la vérité soit faites. Par où commencer ? Faisons simple: effacez tout ce en quoi vous croyez. A partir de maintenant, vous allez dans un monde nouveau. Un monde sombre dont je vais éclairer chacune des facettes pour vous.  
Je ne vais pas plus vous faire languir. Vous souvenez-vous d'Hinata Hyuga ? Qui ne la connaît pas ? Vous savez cette jolie fille qu'on voyait sur les couvertures de tous les magazines il y a moins d'un an et qui avait disparu de la circulation. Elle aurait été aperçu au JFK International Airport. Le rapport me direz-vous avec une nouvelle vision plus lugubre du monde ?  
Disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain pendant presque un an sans qu'on puisse avoir le moindre signe de vie d'elle... Pourquoi ? Comment ? Voici la clef du mystère. Je ne donnerais pas la réponse, car je sais que vous trouverez. Contentez-vous de suivre les incroyables révélations que je vais vous faire, bande de petits voyeurs ! »

* * *

Le jeune homme referma machinalement son portable et ses yeux bleus regardèrent autour de lui. Alors elle était là, quelque part, dans toute cette foule ? Étrangement son cœur s'était serré en apprenant la nouvelle. Son come-back. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais lui aussi désirait savoir pour quelle raison la magnifique Hinata Hyuga était partie il y a un an. Sûrement pas pour le même besoin que tous les new-yorkais.  
Naruto sursauta en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule.  
- Comment ça va mon pote, tu sais comme tu m'as manqué ?  
Kiba Inuzuka se tenait devant lui un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué celui-là ! Le blond serra avec force son ami dans ses bras. Cela faisait bien un mois et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec ces vacances d'été.  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. J'ai failli pas te reconnaître avec toutes ces couleurs.  
- Ah ! La Floride ! T'aurais vraiment dû venir, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté !

Le brun commença à raconter ses vacances, mais quelque chose empêcha Naruto de rester concentrer. Là, à peine un mètre de lui, se trouvait une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs que la lumière tintait de violet. Elle discutait avec un porteur qui la déchargeait de ses valises.  
- Hou Hou ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! Naruto, à quoi tu...  
Kiba vit enfin ce qui avait mis son ami dans tous ses états. Elle. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'elle pour le mettre en transe.

- Franchement, tu me désespères ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ?  
- C'est Hinata Hyuga.  
Le blond avait prononcé ces mots avec un haussement d'épaules. Il était évident par son simple nom de savoir ce que cela indiquait. Ils n'étaient pas du même cercle.  
- Trêve de déprime, tu veux manger un truc en particulier ? Japonais ?  
- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tout est déjà prêt à la maison, répondit son ami en se remettant à sourire. Ne faisons pas languir Sasuke et Suigetsu plus longtemps !

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un quartier de Manhattan, la petite fête de Tenten Hitora battait son plein. Adolescents et adultes se mêlaient pour célébrer l'inauguration du nouvel appartement de sa famille. Comme d'habitude, le succès était total. Rien ne pouvait ébranler cet empire sur lequel elle régnait. Elle avait toujours un coup d'avance.  
Tenten déposa sa flûte à champagne sur une commode puis rejoignit son groupe. Dans le genre, ils formaient l'élite. Les meilleurs élèves et héritiers de toute la grosse pomme réunit dans son salon. Il y avait de quoi avoir les chevilles qui enflent, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout bonnement banal pour la jeune fille.  
- Regardez qui voilà ! La merveilleuse Tenten daigne nous adresser la parole ?  
- Très drôle, Shikamaru. On ne fait pas attendre ses invités, tu devrais le savoir.

Le brun ricana et vida d'une traite son verre. A ses côtés, Chôji et Sakura soupirèrent. Eux, ils s'ennuyaient particulièrement à entendre tous les compliments hypocrites et les demandes intéressées des convives. Sur un fauteuil en face, Saï embrassait l'épaule dénudée d'Ino. La jeune blonde s'agaçait de ce contact qui l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Pour qui il la prenait ? Un non était un non.  
- Ha ha ! Je ne le crois pas !  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Chôji qui tenait le dernier portable inventé par ses parents, pas encore en vente sur le marché.  
- Devinez qui est de retour ?

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, tous les appareils se mirent à vibrer et tous fixèrent les écrans.  
- Pas possible ! S'étonna Ino en se redressant.  
Saï grogna agacé de la voir le repousser. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'autre fasse son retour maintenant alors qu'il était si près d'atteindre son but!

- Intéressant, murmura Tenten en s'éloignant.

Avec un mouvement qui aurait pu paraître naturel, elle remit ses cheveux en place. Sakura grimaça face à ce signe. Son amie était indubitablement agacée et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le petit groupe savait depuis longtemps pourquoi la brune était tant respectée de tous. D'apparence douce et irrésistible, elle était comme l'eau qui dort et déclenche brusquement un ouragan. Hinata Hyuga avait du soucis à se faire.  
- Génial enfin un peu d'action ! J'ai cru mourir d'ennui, déclara Shikamaru avec un sourire qui en disait long.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'immense sourire de Suigetsu. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué son artiste loufoque !

- Naruto ! On peut dire que vous savez vous faire attendre !  
- J'y peux rien si Kiba sait toujours pas se diriger dans le métro !  
- Non mais je rêve ! Tu ne m'as pas été d'un grand secours que je saches !

Voyant ses deux amis se disputer, Suigetsu leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans l'appartement. Cette animation rendait toute sa vie au lieu. Un mois sans eux avait été long, mais il avait pu trouver d'autres sources d'inspiration et distractions. New York était idéale pour se défouler

- Sympa la nouvelle déco, s'extasia le blond en regardant les tableaux au mur.  
- Heureux que cela te plaise, Kiba et Sasuke trouvent ça trop « vitaminé ».  
- Désolé, mais le orange explose les yeux ! Grogna un ténébreux du salon.  
- On a compris que le noir était l'absolu, le coupa Naruto en lui filant une tape amicale dans le dos. Sur ce, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Pourquoi se contenter de la couleur quand on peut user de ses autres sens ?  
Ils passèrent à table tandis que Suigetsu y disposait les assortiments de sushis et de makis. Tous savaient qu'après la détente s'imposerait le sérieux.

* * *

Son entrée allait être simple. En même temps, vue sa tenue, elle ne risquait pas d'éblouir la jet-set. Elle s'en souciait comme de sa dernière paire de stilettos. Les battants de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Hinata Hyuga releva la tête avec détermination. Elle se donnait dix minutes. Même moins. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence d'ici. Des exclamations retentirent à droite et à gauche. Passer inaperçue ? Encore des progrès à faire.  
- Oh mon dieu ! C'est...  
- « La » Hyuga !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Avançant avec assurance, la jeune fille se faufilait à travers la foule s'arrêtant à peine dans chaque pièce. Alors que l'objet de sa recherche se profilait à l'horizon, une silhouette se planta face à elle.  
- Tenten ! Oh comment tu vas ? Tu es absolument splendide !  
- Je pourrais en dire tout autant que toi... Une Chloé ?  
- Non, Rag & Bone, déclara Hinata avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir.  
- Moi de même, assura Tenten en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.  
Hinata ne le remarqua pas trop occupée à regarder sa proie s'éloigner d'elle. Bon, il fallait qu'elle en finisse.  
- Tu m'excuses, je dois parler à quelqu'un. On se retrouve après et on se programme un café ? Ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manque, indiqua-t-elle avec malice.  
- Oui pour sûr, dit Tenten avec froideur en la voyant partir.

Les cheveux noirs de Hinata disparurent bientôt de sa vision toujours suivis d'exclamations. La jeune Hyuga pénétra dans un salon aux couleurs myosotis et argentée. Il était juste devant elle à quelques mètres en train de discuter avec Lee. Mettant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui indiquer de se taire, elle se rapprocha du fauteuil et mit ses mains sur les yeux de la personne qui lui avait tant manqué. S'il y avait bien une chose que son exil lui avait appris, c'était à quel point elle tenait à certaines personnes.  
- Qui est l'auteur de cette blague de mauvais goût ? Interrogea froidement la personne.  
- Me suis-je absentée si longtemps que tu ne reconnais même plus mon parfum ? Déclara Hinata en ôtant ses mains.  
- Hinata ! S'exclama Neji en se retournant.  
- Who else ?

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Son cousin avait encore grandit depuis la dernière fois.  
- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu revenais ! Dit-il avec reproche  
- Les surprises sont toujours ma spécialité, indiqua-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Lee la prit à son tour dans ses bras manquant de l'étouffer.  
- Bon retour parmi nous, princesse !  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir, rappelant encore une fois à quel point elle détestait ce genre de surnom ou de favoritisme.  
- Je dis bonjour à papa et maman puis on rentre ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerais tout, mais les murs ont des oreilles alors autant qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille avant.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et ramassèrent leurs vestes pour la suivre. Après avoir salué ses parents et les convives les accompagnant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec son escorte. Parfait: le tout avait pris seulement huit minutes. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la cage d'acier, une voix l'interpella.  
- Alors tu es de retour ?  
Elle fit face au garçon qu'elle voulait le moins voir de tout New York: Saï.  
- Oui. Pas pour toi.  
Il hocha la tête comme s'il s'y attendait.  
- On aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard, mais pas la peine de changer ton mode de vie. Quoi que tu fasses, cela fait longtemps qu'on sait tous les deux que cela ne marcherait pas. Sur ce, je te laisse à ta liberté.  
Les battants se refermèrent avec un « ting ». Le ténébreux eût une petite moue puis se mit à sourire. Finalement, la tâche s'était avérée moins pénible qu'il ne le croyait et il n'avait même pas eût à négocier.

* * *

Un certain blond regarda sa montre puis avec effroi se mit à courir dans la rue manquant de se faire écraser par les taxis. Mince, il allait rater son bus alors que c'était le premier jour de lycée ! Il ne devait absolument pas se faire remarquer comme Sasuke, Kiba et Suigetsu lui avaient ordonné. Hors d'haleine, il intercepta de peu le transport en commun. Rempli à ras bord, le véhicule reprit sa course. Tanguant de droite à gauche avec les virages, Naruto surprit une conversation.  
- T'es vraiment impossible ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Elle t'a donné sa bénédiction pour continuer à t'éclater, que demander de plus ?  
- J'en sais rien, répondit un ténébreux. Elle n'a même pas sourcillé. Elle n'en avait rien à faire.  
- Ah tu ne peux pas tout avoir. T'aurais voulu qu'elle se jette sur toi comme toutes tes autres groupies ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas apprécié le fait qu'elle considère notre histoire comme inintéressante.  
- Tu veux que je te dise ? Elle est coincée alors tu n'y as rien perdu. Par contre, apprenez à jouer la comédie parce que vos vieux finiront bien par vous tomber dessus, souligna Shikamaru en se levant.

Tiens, c'était l'arrêt de St Raven, remarqua Naruto en s'avançant à son tour.  
- Tu nous colles ou quoi ? L'agressa Saï.  
- Non, non. Regardez, on a le même uniforme.  
Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et descendirent sans plus lui accorder un seul regard. Naruto, quelque peu surpris par leur agressivité, se mit alors à sourire. Finalement, le flair de Sasuke et Suigetsu n'était peut-être pas si usé que ça. En revanche, ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi on l'avait désigné pour infiltrer l'école. Dans le rôle du nouveau tout gentil et naïf, il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour l'instant. Maudissant son enthousiasme, Naruto entra dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Plus loin, sur le perron nord du lycée, Tenten et sa petite troupe se racontaient les potins du week-end. Des invitations circulaient de mains en mains avec des gloussements de joie. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hinata fit son apparition. Son cousin et Lee la laissèrent pour rejoindre la partie du lycée réservée aux garçons.  
- Coucou ! Lança la Hyuga avec bonne humeur.  
Elle reçut pour toute réponse des sourires crispés qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout. Depuis quand était-elle de trop ?  
- Vous préparez une petite fête ? Interrogea-t-elle en remarquant les enveloppes.  
- Oui, on t'aurait bien invité, mais il n'y a plus de place. Vraiment désolée, prononça Tenten sans y croire une seconde.  
- Bon d'accord, répliqua Hinata se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué sa meilleure amie.  
La petite troupe se leva puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement.  
- Eh Tenten !  
- Oui ?  
- Ce soir, neuf heures au Palace ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mon programme est très chargé.  
- Tâches de ne pas être en retard dans ce cas, l'informa Hinata en partant vers son cours d'histoire.  
Avec un peu de chance, la matière parviendrait à lui faire oublier l'attitude bizarre de la Hitora. Elle devait découvrir le pourquoi du comment rapidement.

* * *

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit. Après avoir supporté une journée de cours, fini de vider ses valises et écouter ses trois meilleurs amis et coéquipiers raconter encore une fois leurs exploits de vacances, il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'absence d'action l'ennuyait. Être à N.Y signifiait pourtant faire des folies et ne pas avoir le temps de se reposer...  
- Eh ben ! On dirait un petit vieux fatigué d'avoir fait le tour de son appartement.  
Le blond releva la tête et sourit à Kiba. Effectivement, il se sentait à l'étroit.  
- On va se prendre un café dans Brooklyn ?  
- Parfait, je crois que j'ai dû oublier jusqu'au goût du café chez mes parents.  
- Suigetsu, Sasuke vous nous accompagnez ? Proposa le brun.  
- J'aurais aimé, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'organisation de l'extermination de cette nuit, râla Suigetsu.  
- Désolé mais moi non plus, ajouta Sasuke. Je sens que je chauffe et que ma mission prendra bientôt fin. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond alors je vais y aller fort  
Kiba fila avec Naruto sur ses pas pour éviter d'être introduit dans un des plans tordus de leurs amis.

* * *

Au même moment dans un quartier de l'Upper East Side, une jeune fille s'énervait sur les oreillers de sa chambre. Des plumes voletaient dans tous les sens accentuant le côté nuage de la pièce blanche et or. Les rideaux en voile transparent ondulaient avec les allers retours vifs de la damoiselle, laissant une faible lumière passer.. S'il avait fait plus chaud, on se serait cru dans une reconstitution de la chambre de la reine Cléopâtre. Il y avait cependant eu bien des évolutions, songea l'intrus qui intrigué par le vacarme venait voir sa cousine. Pas de vases cassés.  
- Crise de nerfs dès le premier jour de cour ? Se moqua Neji qui venait de rentrer.  
- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre.  
- Qui va-t-on saigner ?  
- Ma carte de crédit parce que passer par la case prison ne fait pas partie de mes objectifs.  
Le brun rit et enfila une veste pour servir de porteur de sacs à sa cousine.

* * *

Le vent se mit à souffler brusquement et Naruto regretta de ne pas avoir pris une veste plus chaude. Il déambulait dans la rue avec Kiba redécouvrant avec bonheur sa ville. La foule inondait les trottoirs de couleurs et de bruits plus ou moins intenses.  
- Je suis sûr que tu dramatises ! Ces gosses de riches ne peuvent pas être aussi pourris que ça, on tomberait trop dans le cliché.  
- Je te promets, Kiba. De l'argent mais rien dans le cerveau ! Je me demande s'ils ont jamais pris le métro !  
- Sérieux, tu...  
Un cri l'interrompit dans sa longue tirade moralisatrice.  
- Non ! Mon écharpe !  
Naruto se retourna et attrapa l'étoffe parme qui s'envolait toujours plus haut.  
- Merci, tu es mon sauveur ! S'exclama la détentrice de l'écharpe.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Naruto n'avait pas envisagé une telle situation. Hinata Hyuga remit l'étole autour de son cou veillant à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus lui échapper. Un brun la rejoignit avec un soupir, les bras chargés de sacs.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour nous surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider une belle demoiselle en détresse, dit Kiba avec un sourire.  
- Bon Hinata, ce n'est pas que ce soit lourd mais... C'est le cas alors on pourrait peut-être rentrer maintenant que ton envie boulimique de shopping est finie.  
- Ah oui... Merci encore, déclara-t-elle avec gratitude à Naruto. Taxi !  
Une voiture jaune s'arrêta le long du trottoir et elle s'engouffra dedans avec celui qui l'accompagnait. Kiba passa une main devant les yeux de son ami qui regardait fixement où se trouvait le taxi plus tôt.  
- On a fait des progrès, tu as réussi à la regarder dans les yeux ! Se moqua le brun  
- Haha ! Franchement... Je n'ai même pas réussi à dire un truc !  
- Il faut croire qu'elle te fait trop d'effet, ricana Kiba.

Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de rentrer pour se préparer à une longue nuit de veille à aider leurs deux coéquipiers dans leur travail.

Qui avait dit que le repos était possible de nuit à N.Y ?


	3. Chapitre 2, la rancoeur de T

Après avoir disposé ses affaires dans sa garde de robe, Hinata hésita longuement pour sa tenue. Elle avait pourtant un goût indéniable, mais ne savait pas quelle image d'elle donner. Devait-elle avoir l'air distante et opter pour un tailleur ? Se la jouer relaxe et décontractée avec une longue robe blanche ? Depuis quand angoissait-elle ou réfléchissait-elle pour un rendez-vous avec Ten' ? Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, une éternité ! Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Elle s'éloignait juste un an et tout changeait ? Non. Rien ne change. Question d'expérience.

Quarante-trois minutes plus tard, la Hyuga pénétra dans le Palace. Tenten était déjà accoudée au bar et sirotait un Malibu. Où était passé la classe de son amie ? Un malibu à cette heure et en ce lieu. Résolument mauvais, songea Hinata.  
- Un jus de goyave s'il vous plait, indiqua-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret voisin à celui de la brune.  
- Bien mademoiselle.  
Un silence gênant s'installa pendant que le serveur s'éloignait. Ainsi, elle devrait donc fournir tous les efforts.  
- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tenten ?  
La Hitora eut un petit rire sarcastique. Toujours aussi innocente et vertueuse.  
- De quoi parles-tu ? Tout va absolument bien.  
- Je sais que techniquement on a toute la vie devant nous mais là, je nage dans le brouillard. Que me reproches-tu ? Arrêtes de faire semblant. Je te connais par cœur.  
- Il faut croire que non. A trop se reposer sur ses acquis, on finit par oublier d'évoluer. Principe de la décadence.  
- A d'autre ! Crois-tu que j'ai pu oublier à quelle vitesse les choses changent ? Lentement. Il faut des siècles et des décennies pour constater des ruptures. Pas une simple année.

Le serveur apporta le verre de Hinata avec calme. La tension se dissipa d'un seul coup. Ses oreilles traîneuses finirent par s'éloigner face à regard glacé de Tenten.  
- Dans ce cas, tu as raté la rupture et tu es restée coincée dans la période précédente.  
- Que s'est-il passé en un an dont tu puisses m'attribuer la faute ? Je n'étais pas là.  
La brune posa son verre vide sur le comptoir et se redressa.  
- Médites cela alors, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sakura donc je vais devoir te laisser.  
- Tenten ! S'exclama Hinata perdue.

Dans un bref mouvement imperceptible pour des yeux humains, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ancienne amie laissant voir des iris emplies de rage et de désespoir. Quoi qu'elle ait pu rater, Hinata compris alors qu'elle devrait payer le prix de cette absence. Le prix d'une trahison non voulue et peut-être de son égoïsme. Tourmentée par cette dispute dont elle se sentait entièrement responsable, la Hyuga choisit de rentrer dans l'appartement de sa famille.  
On avait beau prétendre qu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme, des larmes cristallines constellèrent ses joues tout le long du trajet de retour.

* * *

  
Neji acheva de finir son verre tout en regardant à travers la baie vitrée du salon. Qu'est-ce que c'était laid toute cette grisaille ! Comment pouvait-on aimer vivre dans cet amas de béton, de verres, de voitures et de personnes courant dans tous les sens ? Il eut un haut le cœur en repensant à ce qu'il y avait avant. De l'herbe, des arbres, de l'air pur et même des animaux sauvages... Rien à faire, la théorie de l'évolution humaine le débecquetait.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était son oncle Hiashi.

- Une petite déprime ?  
- Je dirais plutôt un instant de mélancolie. Tout était tellement plus simple... avant.  
- Par moment, je dois bien avouer que je suis de ton avis. On ne peut cependant rien y faire même avec nos postes hauts placés, confessa Hiashi.  
- Je vais finir par croire que nous sommes en décadence. Une bonne hypnose collective et on en ferait ce qu'on veut.  
- Cela ne serait pas très éthique, contesta son oncle avec un sourire. Nous n'avons aucun droit d'influer sur leur vie.  
- Parce que les pomper, c'est mieux ?

Neji s'arrêta net en croisant son regard courroucé. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait le droit de donner son avis sur ce débat. Même à son âge, il se sentait encore mis à part par le collectif comme on le ferait avec un enfant.  
- Bon, je m'excuse mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Bonne soirée, mon oncle.  
Effectivement, le jeune brun avait quelque chose de bien plus urgent que des questions morales débattues depuis des siècles. Une vengeance à mettre au point. Hinata dormait dans sa chambre alors il avait tout son temps car lui, avait eu la fameuse invitation pour la soirée de Tenten. 

* * *

La douce lumière des lampadaires inondait par intermittence l'avenue. Tout était calme et presque vide. L'atmosphère semblait légère et un frisson le parcourut. Que pouvait-il faire ? La ville tout entière s'offrait à ses pieds. Aucune limite. Quelle heure ? A peine une heure et demie du matin. Peut-être un peu tôt à son goût. Ses options ? Infinies.  
Shikamaru sortit tranquillement son paquet de clopes et en prit une. Son pendentif s'enflamma un bref instant et la fumée se répandit dans l'air. Hum... Toujours aussi bon. Il laissa monter ce sentiment en lui. Pourquoi tout gaspiller d'un coup ?  
Remontant vers le centre-ville, il flânait. Malheureusement, quelques promeneurs paraissaient aussi par endroits. Qui pouvait leur reprocher ? New York de nuit était magique. Une nuit tellement plus savoureuse que le jour. Tranquille et agitée, divine et infernale ou bien acide et amère, c'était le moment où tout pouvait se produire. Le jeune homme ne le savait que trop bien.

Pour en revenir aux noctambules, ils étaient rares sur l'avenue et c'était là l'un des problèmes. On avait tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient là. Ils n'étaient pas bien méchants, souvent un peu paumés, entre deux soirées bien arrosées. Toutefois, on ne pouvait pas négliger leur capacité à créer des problèmes. A voir et répéter s'ils négligeaient leur conduite. Une petite prouesse de trop, un mouvement trop inhumain et c'était toute la société de menacée.  
Personnellement, Shikamaru ne voyait pas le problème. On pouvait les faire disparaître aussi facilement qu'on craque une allumette. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu excessif: le coup des iris suffisait amplement pour qu'ils oublient. Mais avec cette technique, le collectif n'était pas à l'abri que les humains se souviennent lors d'un choc. Quoi qu'il en soit, le seul vrai inconvénient était la sanction donnée par leur société. On aurait pu croire qu'après des siècles d'existence, les vampires auraient été moins stricts. Eh bien non ! C'était pire avec les Anciens qui, au lieu de devenir gâteux, devenaient moins tolérants. Tss...

Pour sa part, le jeune brun n'avait jamais été piqué en train de faire des trucs « anormaux ». Oui, c'était le mot que sortait les Anciens à chaque fois avant de sévir. Fallait qu'on lui explique où était la norme... Pour Shikamaru, les anormaux étaient tous ces êtres fourmillant d'hémoglobine. Enfin bon, il en connaissait qui s'était fait pincer. Saï par exemple. Même pas foutu de vérifier que la rue était vide avant de sauter jusqu'au sommet d'un immeuble.  
- Shikamaru Nara errant dans les rues, seul. Ce n'est pas très prudent.  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder derrière lui. Ino. Qui d'autre ?  
- Je ne suis pas en retard que je sache.  
- Non pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder, répliqua-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir les antiquités barbares sur le dos.  
- Toujours aussi respectueux... J'y suis avant toi, déclara la blonde avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent.  
Pff... Elle le faisait bien rire. Bon, il allait lui laisser quoi... Dix secondes d'avance ? Trop généreux de sa part.

Instantanément, tout devint flou. Les lumières furent des points et le sol n'exista plus. Ses jambes le propulsèrent et l'espace d'une micro-seconde, il vola. Trop rapide pour un oeil humain. Et... Oh, tiens ! Ça devait être Ino qu'il venait de doubler. Il glissa sur le béton et les vitres remarquant enfin la fenêtre d'entrée.  
Shikamaru se glissa lestement à travers l'ouverture et atterrit dans un salon privé. Pas un bruit. Pas une poussière. La pure classe. Ino arriva une seconde plus tard. Autant dire un siècle plus tard en terme vampirique.  
- Il ne disait pas hier que ce genre d'entrée était pour les frimeurs bas de gamme ?  
- On sait tous Tenten à quel point Shikamaru devrait prendre comme devise « Fait ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais », ricana Choji.  
Le brun en question lui serra la main et un craquement sonore retentit.  
- Vexé que j'ai raison ? Se moqua son meilleur ami en remettant en place ses os déboîtés.

Shikamaru secoua la tête d'exaspération et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Saï et Shino.  
- Où est Sakura ?  
- Partie chercher des rafraîchissements avant qu'on se mêle à la populace. Ce serait trop bête d'avoir un accident, murmura Shino en lançant un regard appuyé à Saï.  
- Fait moi croire que tu n'as jamais eu envie de boire au point de tuer.  
- Saï, si tu casses encore un verre en cristal, je te jure que tu vas te prendre un mur, commenta Tenten en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme grimaça sous cette simple pression. La Hitora n'avait vraiment aucune mesure de sa force ou quoi ? La tension allait atteindre son apogée quand Sakura arriva enfin, les bras remplit de shakers métalliques. Avec adresse, elle en jeta un dans les mains de chaque personne dans la pièce.  
- Le petit-déjeuner est servi, chantonna la rose avec bonne humeur.

Son attitude aurait pu paraître perturbante lorsqu'on ne la connaissait pas. Sa simple présence mettait pourtant à l'aise ses congénères par son étonnante fraîcheur et malice. Tenten se détendit aussitôt et bu une gorgée de son shaker. Une odeur acre et salée se rependit dans le salon accompagnée d'engloutissements. Rien de tel pour se détendre.  
La Haruno s'approcha de la maîtresse de maison pour lui parler à l'oreille. Simple formalité puisque tous avaient une ouïe sur-développée.  
- Il y a une petite surprise pour toi ce soir.  
La Hitora essuya une petite goutte au coin de ses lèvres puis scruta les yeux émeraude de son amie.  
- Une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise ?  
- J'ai beau te connaître depuis des siècles, je saurais dire, répondit Sakura avec franchise.  
- J'ai toujours aimé les surprises...

L'image d'une jeune fille aux yeux nacrés s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit. Ce qui l'irrita davantage. Tenten était là pour s'amuser et pour rien d'autre. Après avoir posé son récipient sur une commode en bois d'olivier de style romain, la jeune fille s'éclipsa de la pièce.  
- On peut savoir quelle est la surprise ? demanda Ino inquiète.  
- Un invité dont la présence m'étonne, se contenta d'éluder la rose.  
- Préparons une réserve d'humains alors parce qu'elle est d'une humeur de chacal ! Ironisa Shikamaru.  
- Heureusement pour toi qu'elle t'apprécie. S i nous, on avait dit ça, on n'aurait pas fait long feu, soupira Choji.  
- Ha, les privilèges ! Il n'y a que ça de vrai, déclara le brun en souriant. Peut-être que d'ici un millénaire ou deux, vous n'aurez plus à faire des courbettes devant la « majestueuse lionne ».  
- En parlant de chacal, c'est Neji, l'invité surprise, annonça Sakura.  
- Au programme, crêpage de chignon entre les égyptiens et les romains alors ? Interrogea Saï en se redressant vivement.  
- Allons, allons ! Notre princesse a bien trop de classe pour se rabaisser à sortir les crocs, les rassura Shikamaru. 

* * *

Hinata se redressa avec sursaut sur son matelas. Un mince filet de sueur glissait sur sa nuque. C'était absolument ridicule ! Y'avait-il quoi que ce soit qu'elle doive redouter ? Immortelle. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Forcée de rester en vie et de changer d'identité régulièrement pour convenir à l'époque ou du moins d'avoir un âge plausible.  
Son seul réconfort avait toujours été les siens. Pas vraiment sa famille. Sa meilleure amie Tenten, son adorable et réservé cousin Neji mais également le reste du groupe: Lee aux tendances si chevaleresques, Saï et Shikamaru, les râleurs de service, Choji et son rassurant sourire, Sakura sa merveilleuse et excentrique amie, Ino et son goût du commérage et Shino dont elle appréciait le calme. Comment avait-elle perdu tout cela en un an ?

Tenten avait une indéniable influence sur le groupe. Sa sagesse et sa maîtrise, qu'elle avait obtenu au courant de son existence d'au moins quinze mille ans et des poussières, lui conféraient un statut particulier. Cependant ce « statut », Hinata en bénéficiait tout autant avec Neji. A une centaine d'années près, la Hyuga était l'aînée de la Hitora. Rien en somme. En fait, la seule chose qui les différenciait, c'était leur mentalité. Hinata était patiente et réfléchie tandis que Tenten était active et stratégique au point de tout calculer. La brune ne savait pas se tempérer.  
Tant pis, il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. La frêle jeune femme enfila une robe rouge Oscar de la Renta et se maquilla. Avec hâte, elle traversa le hall de son hôtel et héla un taxi. Dire que Neji ne l'avait pas attendu ! Occupée à maudire son cousin, Hinata ne remarqua pas que son portable tomba de sa pochette sur le trottoir. Un jeune homme blond le ramassa mais n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre. Encore une fois, elle lui échappait dans un de ces véhicules jaunes. 

* * *

Lee vit son ami s'éloigner rapidement et soupira. C'était une mauvaise idée mais comme d'habitude, son meilleur ami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Neji ne lui avait pas entièrement décrit son plan. Les grandes lignes suffisaient à le faire frissonner. Se pointer chez Tenten et avoir une « petite discussion » selon ses mots... Croyait-il vraiment que la brune allait l'écouter sagement ? La Hitora était dangereuse. Le brun à la coupe au bol en frissonna. Il détestait son apparence trompeuse: charmante et cruelle à la fois. Son ami avait-il seulement de quoi la tenir à distance ?

* * *

La Hitora commençait à s'impatienter. En deux minutes, elle avait fait le tour de l'appartement. Chaque chose, chaque personne y était à sa place. Etait-ce une mauvaise blague de Sakura ? La rose était pourtant extrêmement fiable. Elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de l'avertir pour rien.  
Il ne restait plus que sa chambre bien qu'elle voit mal qui serait assez suicidaire pour y entrer. Son sanctuaire. Elle poussa la porte et inspira l'odeur d'encens. Parfaitement enivrant.  
- Ta chambre n'a vraiment pas changé. Une vraie sentimentale comme Hina.

Tenten se retourna et découvrit avec surprise Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Lisant l'incompréhension de son regard, le brun se rapprocha.  
- Allons, comme si tu n'avais pas une idée de pourquoi je suis là.  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Peut-être pour ça.  
Il la plaqua contre le mur en l'emprisonnant avec son corps.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La main du brun remonta le long de sa cuisse sous sa robe. Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur puis se mit à embrasser sa jugulaire. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme. A quoi jouait-il ? Avec une lenteur qui lui sembla infinie, la caresse se poursuivit plus haut. Elle arrêta sa main avant qu'elle ne s'aventure plus loin. Cela n'empêcha pas Neji de continuer ses baisers jusqu'à la base de sa nuque.  
- Laisse-moi faire, je sais que tu en meures d'envie.  
- Faux.  
- Oh que si. Écoutes à quel point ton petit cœur bat vite.  
Elle secoua la tête agacée et il s'empara de ses lèvres. Baissant sa garde, Tenten ne put repousser plus longtemps sa main. Il caressa avec calcul sa cuisse puis commença à effleurer la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. La brune lâcha un soupir.  
- Ça te plaît ?  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...  
- Là-dessus, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi.  
Il emprisonna brutalement les poignets de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête. Dardant son regard glacial dans celui de la brune, il se recula. Plus une once de tendresse sur ses traits, juste du mépris.  
- Je vais être clair. T'es la dernière avec qui j'ai envie de coucher et si jamais tu t'en prends à Hinata, je te démonte, c'est compris ?  
- Comme c'est mignon... Et comment tu vas m'en empêcher ?

Il y eut comme un sifflement sourd qui sortit de la gorge du brun.

- C'est simple, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui se passera si je le raconte. Moi, j'ai rien à perdre. Toi par contre, si je raconte ce que tu sais, tu perdras tout. Ton titre de princesse, toute ta réputation et je crois que ton amour propre ne le supportera pas. Hinata n'est responsable de rien. C'est à toi d'assumer tes actes durant son absence.

Elle eût une grimace voyant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Neji lâcha ses mains et partit rejoindre Lee. L'Hitora resta un moment appuyée sur le mur. Merde, pourquoi elle avait cédé ? Ce mec était juste une enflure, elle le savait. Se maudissant, elle sortit à son tour pour trouver sa troupe. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. 

* * *

Saï, Choji et Shikamaru se faisaient pour tout dire royalement chier sur le canapé. Ils tiraient successivement sur le joint sans encore en ressentir l'effet. C'était bien le problème avec la drogue: lorsqu'on s'y accoutumait, il fallait prendre de plus grosses doses. Alors imaginez pour eux qui avaient une si « longue » expérience.  
- 'tin abuser, y'en a déjà presque plus ! T'en as en stock ?  
- Pas sur moi, non, répondit lascivement Saï.  
- Fais chier, va falloir que je lui téléphone...  
- Il se fera sûrement une joie de livrer à domicile, ricana le ténébreux.

Shikamaru fouilla ses poches. Où était son portable ?  
- Eh Sakura ! T'as une idée d'où est mon tél' ?  
- Crétin, tu l'as laissé dans la limo.  
- Pff... Passe-moi le tien, s'il te plaît.

La rose lui envoya l'appareil avec adresse. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était décuver en paix. En même temps avec la dose d'alcool qu'elle s'envoyait, tout le monde aurait dû trouver suspect qu'elle n'est pas une cirrhose ou un comma éthylique.  
- Tu te souviens de son numéro, même avec ce qu'on a prit ? Se moqua Choji.  
- T'inquiètes, je pourrais même le chanter en dormant, répondit Shikamaru en lançant l'appel.  
Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix se fit entendre:  
- Allo ?  
- Ouais mec, c'est Shikamaru. Je suis à la dèche, tu pourrais me dépanner ?  
- Évidemment. Où dois-je retrouver mon client préféré ?  
- Le Queens, la neuvième. Tu peux pas la manquer.  
- Ok. Je suis là dans moins d'un quart d'heure.  
- Vous pourriez quand même arrêter de tiser de temps en temps !

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers Ino. Quelle rabat-joie quand elle s'y mettait !  
- Vire-moi ce sourire de ta tête. Je n'ai qu'un commentaire à faire: une mère est amplement suffisante. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en manque que tu peux te défouler sur nous.  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, moi. Réfléchis un peu la prochaine fois avant de virer le groom que tu sautes.  
Son amie se leva pour aller se resservir au bar. Shikamaru n'avait pas son pareil niveau perspicacité. Elle regrettait suffisamment pour ne pas y ajouter ses reproches. 

* * *

Ino prit délicatement une gorgée laissant le goût amer se répandre dans sa bouche. Pourquoi Dieu l'avait-il doté d'une conscience ? Penser s'avérait souvent désagréable et déprimant. Son attention se porta sur Tenten qui se dirigeait vers elle. Hou son expression ne présageait rien de bon ! Que s'était-il passé ?  
- Un whisky, exigea la brune au barmaid.  
- Que nous vaut cet honneur ? Questionna Ino.  
- C'est ça ou je tue quelqu'un d'ici la fin de la soirée.  
Elles retournèrent vers le canapé en L où un nouvel arrivant s'installait. Sasuke, le pire squatteur et dealer possible. Shikamaru tira une première taffe et sourit de plaisir.  
- Hey c'est de la bonne, dit-il en exhalant la fumée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il faut bien faire profiter de la bonne marchandise aux connaissances.  
Le ténébreux semblait satisfait que le produit plaise aux gars. Après tout, c'était son rôle.

Avec une tranquillité feinte, il observa les lieux. Le repère des Hitora. De quoi filer des sueurs froides à n'importe quel bleu du métier. Imaginer Naruto à sa place le faisait bien rire. Trêve d'âneries, Sasuke devait collecter le plus d'informations. A priori, il n'y avait aucune infraction au Code. Aucun néophyte en vue. Dommage. Pas d'extermination pour lui ce soir.  
Le jeune Uchiha travaillait avec Suigetsu sur ce dossier depuis le début des vacances. Le retour de Kiba et Naruto allait faciliter grandement sa progression. Combien de vampires y avait-il dans cette foutue soirée ?  
Tandis que Ino et Tenten s'affalaient, il remarqua alors la dernière jeune fille. Plutôt mignonne. Ce devait être la Haruno dont parlait tant Suigetsu. Son collègue avait réussi à approcher les sangsues avec son rôle d'artiste. En effet, les parents de Ino étaient de grands amateurs d'art que le blanc avait mis dans sa poche. A cette occasion, il s'était lié avec la blonde et avait croisé Sakura régulièrement. Par la suite, Suigetsu avait mentionné le nom de Sasuke comme son dealer personnel, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Shikamaru et Saï présents à ce moment-là.

Tout s'était déroulé assez facilement. Presque trop facilement. Sasuke savait pourtant que sa fausse identité était impossible à démasquer mais ne cessait d'être sur le qui-vive. Il croisa le regard narquois de Shikamaru.  
- Elle dort ?  
- Je ne sais pas. T'as pas intérêt à la toucher, ajouta Saï.  
- Chasse-gardée ?  
- Non mais on connaît tes délires, mec. Trouve-toi une autre qu'elle.  
Sasuke se redressa et s'approcha de Sakura pour l'examiner.

- J'ai dit quoi, Sasuke ?  
- C'est bon, je vais rien lui faire. Dommage. Elle est pile poil comme je les aime.  
Shikamaru se mit à rire puis passa le pétard à Tenten qui semblait également s'amuser de la situation.  
- Je peux aussi rire ?  
- T'es le genre de gars qu'elle exècre pour faire court, annonça Choji.  
- C'est parce qu'elle ne me connaît pas encore, répliqua Sasuke en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.  
Celle-ci grogna et se retourna en grimaçant. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas tranquille ?  
- Je vous ai dit que je voulais décuver ! Je n'ai pas été assez claire ?  
- Demande à Sasuke, on y est pour rien, s'excusa Shikamaru.

La rose tourna la tête vers l'intéressé remarquant enfin sa présence. Il lui décrocha un sourire charmeur.  
- Bonjour charmante Belle aux Bois Dormants.  
- Il a pris quoi, lui ? Soupira Sakura en se relevant.  
Elle repoussa Sasuke sur le côté et attrapa un paquet de cigarettes trainant sur la table basse.  
- Qui a du feu ?  
- Moi.  
- Il est toujours aussi lourd et collant ?  
- Le « il » t'entend et s'appelle Sasuke, déclara le pseudo dealer.  
Elle hocha la tête comme si elle s'en foutait tout en glissant une clope dans sa bouche. Il l'alluma puis partit s'asseoir à côté de Shikamaru. Tandis que les autres se moquaient et commençaient à sombrer dans le délire, il fixait Sakura. Sans jamais détourner le regard, elle continuait de griller sa malboro. Un vert si ensorcelant. Maintenant, il en était sûr. C'était par elle qu'il commencerait et il ne lâcherait pas prise.


	4. Chapitre 3: N ou les infiltrés

Hinata descendit du taxi après avoir payé. Le bruissement féerique de l'étoffe rouge la poursuivit s'entremêlant à celui plus régulier de ses talons. Fermement décidée, elle entra dans un ascenseur avec impatience. Au dernier moment, une main se glissa dans la fente empêchant l'appareil de partir. Un jeune homme à la chevelure noire négligée entra. Il la regarda de haut en bas et se contenta de s'appuyer sur une des parois. Mal élevé au possible, constata la Hyuga.  
- Quel étage ? S'enquit la jeune fille par pure politesse.  
- Le treizième comme vous.

Relevant un sourcil, Hinata se demandait qui il pouvait être. A sa flagrance, elle constata qu'il n'était pas vampire. Encore un marginal qui ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'étage voulu, l'étranger la laissa sortir en première. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu niveau bonnes manières...

Comment procéder ? Trouver Neji, l'engueuler puis aller parler à Ten' ? Non. Voir la tête de son cousin l'agacerait encore plus. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle n'était pas une enfant dont on devait réparer les bêtises dans son dos !  
- Ah, Hinata ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Si Lee se trouvait ici alors le brun aux cheveux longs ne devait pas être loin. Le regard glacé de la Hyuga le fit déglutir. Mauvais, mauvais, très mauvais plan. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas méchante, Hinata pouvait être pénible.  
- Où est-il ? Articula-t-elle changeant d'avis dans son irritation.  
- De qui, parlons-nous ? Ton père n'est pas là si c'est ce que...  
- Arrêtes de jouer à l'andouille avec moi, Lee ! J'ai croisé mon père juste avant de sortir alors je sais très bien où il est ! Neji. Où est Neji ?  
- Bah tu vas rire mais je suis parti chercher nos boissons et en revenant... Pouf ! Disparu !  
Elle fit un pas vers lui et son sourire forcé s'envola. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient les Hyuga ce soir ? Une grosse crise de nerfs commune ?  
- Il est venu parler à Tenten. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où...

Avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, Hinata avait pris la direction des appartements de son « ancienne » meilleure amie. A force d'habitude, elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Poussant une porte blanche aux magnifiques lambris, la jeune femme heurta un obstacle. Chemise blanche, longues mèches brunes, air satisfait et une touche d'eucalyptus. Quand on cherchait le loup, on en trouvait toujours le bout de la queue !  
- Tiens, Hinata ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'invitation.  
- Règle numéro 1 de toute héritière qui se doit: toujours au bon endroit avec ou sans permission. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne les fréquentais plus ?  
- J'avais deux-trois trucs à régler. Maintenant, on peut partir.  
- Figure-toi que moi aussi, j'ai des « trucs à régler ».

Elle allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il la retint par le poignet. Son air désapprobateur ne lui faisait plus rien. Il avait négocié dans son dos et le regretterait. La tâche rouge s'évapora.  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Neji.  
- Tu aurais dû t'y attendre. Elle a toujours résolu ses conflits avec Tenten seule.  
- Cette fois, elle n'y peut rien, soupira le brun s'asseyant sur une causeuse beige.  
Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que l'affrontement ait lieu. 

* * *

Sakura détourna immédiatement ses yeux verts de ceux du ténébreux. Elle venait de sentir une odeur qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Tenten porta aussitôt son attention sur elle. La rose était la plus sensible de tous aux flagrances ce qui s'avérait un don bien utile pour repérer les éventuels problèmes. Sakura affronta à peine ses iris brun noisette, se morfondant intérieurement de son manque de cran. La Hitora se redressa aussitôt dans le canapé. Ainsi elle venait la défier sur son territoire ?  
L'agitation se répandit parmi tous qui instinctivement se penchèrent en avant. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur la frêle Hinata. Ino et Sakura échangèrent un regard anxieux. Devraient-elles se retourner contre leur ancienne amie ? Les seuls à rester calmes étaient Shikamaru et Saï qui continuaient à fumer leurs joints.

Sasuke comprit alors l'importance de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de l'ascenseur. Elle avait été absente lorsque Suigetsu et lui avaient investi le cercle vampirique et faussait toute la donne. Les Hyuga devaient être mis d'urgence sur le haut de la liste de ceux à surveiller dans New York. Quelle négligence de leur part !  
- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! On commençait à trouver le temps long Hinata, ricana Shikamaru.  
La tension ne diminua pas.  
- C'était avant ou après ton seizième joint ? Répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.  
Le brun partit d'un éclat de rire sans tenir compte de l'attitude de Tenten. Après un régime intensif de coups bas avec la brune, il était ravi du retour de l'angélique Hyuga. Bien sûr, il adorait casser les pieds des adultes et de tous les humains mais tempérer la Hitora n'était pas son job.  
- Pour être exact même après ce vingt-troisième, aucun trouble oculaire ou cérébral. La vie est bien triste...

Hinata lui sourit et observa les autres personnes présentes. Saï qui l'ignorait royalement et ce n'était pas une grande perte. Ino à ses côtés paraissait tendue et embarrassée. Il faudrait qu'elle aille rassurer la blonde quand elle aurait récupéré sa place. Choji était assis près du ténébreux de l'ascenseur. Le premier se rangeait à la même attitude accueillante que Shikamaru et le second la fixait.  
Très louche. Hinata ne savait pas d'où il venait mais pour un humain, il n'agissait pas normalement. Aucune peur. Shino paraissait dormir avec ses yeux mis-clos. Sakura était sur le point de se lever à n'en pas douter. Elle s'en s'abstenait car à sa gauche se trouvait la seule personne s'y opposant. La seule susceptible d'empêcher son retour. Tenten, dos à elle.

- Je croyais avoir été claire: tu ne fais plus partie de ma liste.  
- Oui bien sûr. Cependant cela inclut-il que je sois rayée des contacts de tous ceux du groupe ? Je ne le prendrais pas mal cependant j'aimerais avoir leur confirmation.  
Ino déglutit péniblement. Les deux meilleures amies allaient-elles s'affronter ?  
- Ils ont leur libre arbitre.  
Chacun perçut toutefois la menace sourde. Hinata alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Sakura sans se départir de son cran. Pourtant Dieu savait à quel point elle détestait cet instant. Comme de marcher pieds nus sur du verre pilé.  
- Où étais-tu passée ? Interrogea sans détour Shikamaru.  
Visiblement, le brun lui tenait rigueur de ne pas avoir donné de ses nouvelles.  
- C'est officiel, j'ai maintenant libre accès au Grand Conseil.

Sasuke tressaillit imperceptiblement avant de se reprendre. Il était supposé n'être qu'un simple humain qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Hors, celle-ci venait carrément de virer au rouge pour lui.  
- Hein ! S'exclama Shikamaru devançant tous les autres. Tu veux dire que tu peux parler en direct avec les Anciens et solliciter des audiences ?  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, satisfaite du retournement de situation en sa faveur. Le Grand Conseil réunissait les vampires les plus sages et âgés. C'était un immense privilège d'en faire partie.  
- Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas devoir faire des courbettes et toutes ces cérémonies débiles ou tu repars d'où tu viens, se moqua le brun.  
- Pitié, surtout pas ça, je ne tiens pas à attraper la grosse tête, déclara-t-elle en riant.  
- Félicitations, dit Choji avec un sourire soulagé.  
- Peut-on savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas été averti plus tôt ? Souffla Saï.  
Une vraie vipère. Le règne de Tenten devait bien l'arranger, songea la Hyuga.  
- L'initiation se déroule sur un an où je ne dois pas entrer en contact avec personne durant l'apprentissage. Je n'ai pas pu vous avertir parce qu'on m'a pris de court. 

* * *

Hinata se détendit à côté de Sakura. Le pire était passé. Les relations ne pourraient pas redevenir exactement celles d'avant mais c'était un bon début. Les iris vertes de sa voisine la sondaient cherchant à tout savoir et à rattraper l'hostilité des jours précédents. Un froissement d'étoffe interrompit leur analyse.  
- Ravie que tu sois de retour avec ton nouveau titre au combien honorifique Hinata... Il faudra qu'on fête ça dignement, susurra Tenten sans une once de joie.  
Le grincement de la porte succéda bientôt au claquement de ses talons annonçant qu'elle se retirait. Les corps raidis par l'appréhension se détendirent aussitôt. Tous avaient envisagé que la brune sorte de ses gonds avec son caractère volcanique et imprévisible. Ino se leva pour partir.  
- Il vaut mieux que je vérifie qu'elle ne compte pas faire de bêtises. C'est super que tu sois revenue Hina, balbutia la blonde un peu gênée en s'éloignant.

Instantanément, la tornade rose enlaça son amie avec exclamations.  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai jamais trouvé une année aussi longue !  
- Pas de soucis là-dessus. Disons que je suis chargée de vous surveiller, ajouta la Hyuga à voix basse.  
Sa méfiance vis-à-vis de l'humain s'accrut encore en le regardant. Au-delà de son air surpris, elle constata une grande intelligence. Il ne se comportait pas comme un spectateur. Une enquête serait à mener après cette soirée. Elle pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de répit. 

« Il semblerait que le jeune Sasuke Uchiha ne soit pas des plus ravis face à cette scène. La fille qui débarque de nulle part chamboulerait-elle ses plans ? Quant à Tenten, il semblerait que la rancune soit de mise... Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oubliez-pas: ceci n'est que le début d'une longue histoire. Les éléments se mettent en place sur l'échiquier mais qui sont les bons et les mauvais ? A vous de juger ! »

* * *

Naruto sentit qu'on le secouait et consentit donc à ouvrir les paupières. Un bâillement avant de remarquer que Sasuke et Suigetsu étaient rentrés. Mince, il s'était endormi en laissant Kiba seul pour les soutenir ! Le décalage dû aux vacances était pénible. Le blond se força à se lever du canapé pour prendre une énième gorgée de café. A force d'en boire, c'était devenu sa drogue et son meilleur outil de veille. Peut-être que son efficacité devrait être revue...

- Modère-toi ! Tu dois aller en cours dans deux heures, lui rappela Kiba. Si tu es trop actif, tu vas attirer leur attention.  
- D'un autre côté, si je dors sur la table, je ne serais pas très utile non plus.  
- On n'est pas là pour débattre de si Naruto doit boire du café ou non, s'énerva soudainement Sasuke. On est mal, vraiment mal ! La fille qui est revenue depuis quelques jours change entièrement les plans !  
- Détends-toi, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Kiba ou Naruto pour cet imprévu, le tempéra Suigetsu. Explique plutôt en quoi cette fille pose problème.  
- Hinata Hyuga a le même degré d'importance que Tenten dans le cercle des vampires. On avait négligé les Hyuga car Neji ne trainait jamais avec eux mais là, on est dans la mouise.  
- Hé ! Hé ! En quoi le fait qu'elle ait le même statut que Tenten est problématique ? Demanda Kiba. Vous avez bien réussi à vous charger de la brune alors avec Naruto, on devrait s'en sortir.

Le ténébreux secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
- Elle ne sera pas aussi facile à approcher. Elle fait partie du Grand Conseil alors il faut s'en méfier comme de la peste !  
Des jurons ne tardèrent pas à se répandre dans les bouches du brun et de celui aux cheveux blancs. Ils devaient agir discrètement et si jamais leur mission parvenait aux oreilles du Grand Conseil, c'était une guerre assurée ! Kiba regarda vers Naruto, étrangement silencieux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Naruto ?  
- Laissez-moi m'en charger.  
- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire, répliqua Sasuke stupéfait par sa demande.  
- Oui. Il y a effectivement des risques que ta couverture ou celle de Suigetsu soient compromises. Elle a été absente et va se méfier de tout son entourage. Surtout des humains un peu trop proches et qui ne se font pas saigner. Avec Kiba, on a plus de chance que vous. Je me propose parce que j'ai récupéré son portable tout à l'heure.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il sortit un appareil perlé de sa poche.  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ! S'irrita Sasuke. C'est quoi ton plan ? Te pointer comme une fleur en bas de chez elle avec le portable ? Je te dis tout de suite que c'est non.  
- Tu l'enterres un peu vite, protesta Suigetsu. Tu as une autre proposition ? Parce que pour l'instant, c'est la meilleure option. Il est dans le même lycée qu'elle fréquente où elle est super connue. Le coup du camarade qui ramène le portable peut fonctionner. Au passage, tu as toujours tes visions avec elle, Naruto ?

Le blond baissa les yeux. Depuis quasiment quatre ans, il avait des rêves répétitifs où Hinata Hyuga apparaissait pour l'avertir d'un danger puis s'éclipsait et il était alors englouti par des ténèbres. Le phénomène s'était déclenché suite à une mission en Égypte avec ses trois amis. Leur mentor les avait alors séparé pour les entraîner séparément. Le blond se doutait que cela cachait autre chose.  
Toutefois depuis deux ans, ils avaient été à nouveau réuni à New York où était leur Q.G. Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas: ses camarades lui avaient tant manqué. Ils étaient comme des frères soudés par un même objectif: venger des proches.  
- Naruto ?  
- Oui. J'ai tout essayé: l'hypnose, l'aromathérapie, l'homéopathie et tout un tas de trucs tordus et pourtant aucun résultat. Chaque fois que je m'endors, inlassablement, elle vient me hanter.  
- Raison de plus pour que ce soit lui qui s'en charge, déclara Suigetsu. Peut-être qu'en la fréquentant, ses rêves cesseront.  
- Ou alors ce sont des prémonitions pour le mettre en garde contre elle et Naruto est la dernière personne à devoir l'approcher, protesta Kiba.  
- Si tu nous ressors une théorie sur le karma ou une ânerie du genre, je te promets que tu te charges du linge et de la vaisselle toute la semaine, l'arrêta Suigetsu.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardaient sans parler. Aucun d'entre eux n'était officiellement responsable des autres mais le ténébreux prenait souvent les décisions ayant une intuition développée.  
- Au moindre doute, tu laisses tomber et Kiba prend le relais.  
- Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas Sasuke.  
Le blond se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il ne comptait pas se rendormir. Juste s'isoler pour méditer. Lui plus que tous les autres appréhendait d'approcher la mystérieuse Hinata. 

* * *

Hinata remettait sa frange en place lorsque Neji entra dans sa chambre.  
- Dépêche-toi où on va être à la bourre !  
- Comme si...  
- Ici on est à New York ma belle ! De jour, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux.

Les yeux nacrés de sa cousine s'illuminèrent de malice. Bien évidemment qu'elle pouvait puisqu'elle faisait partie du Grand Conseil. Neji n'en avait pas été surpris. Après tout, Hinata avait toujours eu une aisance et une finesse peu commune parmi les siens. C'était à double tranchant: elle était admirée et devait en conséquent être un modèle de vertu. Sa place au Conseil portait une part de cadeau empoisonné dont elle avait autant conscience que lui.  
- Voilà ! On peut y aller !  
- Pas trop tôt, bougonna-t-il.  
Elle attrapa un gobelet de café au lait déjà prêt sur le bar de la cuisine ainsi qu'un sachet de beignets. Aucun problème de santé possible avec son métabolisme. Les deux Hyuga prirent l'ascenseur. En bas, Lee et Sakura les attendaient tout en se chamaillant. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes s'avançaient vers la limousine, Sakura « débarrassa » son amie de son sachet de victuailles. Dans sa hâte, elle avait négligé de se nourrir.  
- Hum... Hinata, je t'aime encore plus, déclara la rose en engloutissant une bouchée de beignet chocolaté.  
- Gourmande, évite de t'étrangler !

Des voix un peu plus élevées que les autres lui parvinrent. Un jeune homme blond était en train de parler avec le vigile qui montrait des signes de méfiance. Tiens, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ses yeux bleus quelque part...  
- C'est ridicule ! Vous croyez qu'on lui a dit quoi que ce soit au prince charmant quand il est venu rendre sa pantoufle à Cendrillon ?  
- Ah parce que maintenant, vous êtes un prince charmant ?  
- Je peux vous aider, Serge ?  
- Ah, mademoiselle Hyuga ! Ce jeune homme prétend avoir trouvé votre portable sur le trottoir.  
- Mais enfin, si j'avais voulu le piquer, je ne l'aurais pas ramené ! Râla Naruto que le vigile retenait en otage depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

En croisant le regard perlé d'Hinata, il se sentit encore plus gêné. A la base, le blond devait juste se renseigner rapidement sur la présence ou non de la vampire dans l'hôtel. Le vigile ne l'avait alors plus lâché.  
- Génial, je me demandais où il était passé ! Tu me sauves la vie !  
Elle détailla alors sa tenue. L'uniforme de St Raven ! Cela expliquait son sentiment de déjà vu...  
- Merci Serge, vous pouvez le lâcher. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier !  
- Naruto, mon nom c'est Naruto.  
- Enchantée, moi, je suis Hinata. Tu es aussi à St Raven ? Interrogea-t-elle en désignant son uniforme.  
- Ah euh... Oui.

Sakura, jusqu'alors en retrait, s'approcha.  
- Si en plus le prince charmant est dans notre lycée, tu as touché le jackpot, Hina !  
La Hyuga secoua ses cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel. Toujours le mot pour mettre dans l'embarras.  
- Ça te dirait de faire le trajet avec nous ? Enfin, si Hinata n'y voit pas d'inconvénient ?  
- Ce serait déjà un bon début pour te remercier d'avoir rapporté mon portable.

Naruto parut stupéfait. Suigetsu allait charrier Sasuke pour la semaine à venir vu la facilité de l'approche.  
- Je ne voudrais pas abuser. Je vais opter pour un taxi.  
- C'est ridicule, l'arrêta Sakura en l'attrapant par le bras. Pour une fois qu'on peut faire une bonne action, tu ne vas pas nous en priver ?  
- Bon puisque vous insistez...  
Une odeur fruitée proche de la mandarine émanait de sa peau. Totalement le genre de Hinata en somme, songea la rose en adressant un discret clin d'œil à son amie désespérée de son attitude.


	5. Chapitre 4: Querelles entre T et N

Dans la limousine, Neji observa avec surprise l'humain entrer. A peine réconciliées que Sakura commençait déjà à ramener de l'hémoglobine. La manière d'agir de celle-ci le laissait perplexe. A moins que cela ne l'irrite.  
- Alors comme ça, tu es aussi à St Raven ?  
- Oui depuis la rentrée. Je viens d'emménager chez des amis pour pouvoir être plus prêt.  
- Ah bon ? S'exclama Lee. Tu vivais où avant ?  
- Dans le Wisconsin, répondit Naruto.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre merveilleuse cité ? Glissa Neji.  
Il vit le coup d'œil d'avertissement de sa cousine. Quoi ? La curiosité était naturelle, non ?  
- Pour les études, New York est nettement plus avantageuse que la ville où j'étais. J'ai l'intention de percer dans le journalisme alors une grosse cité est plus conseillée.

Le rire narquois du brun aux cheveux longs n'échappa pas à ses semblables. Hinata se redressa lui signalant qu'il dépassait les bornes.  
- C'est cool ! Pourquoi cet attrait pour le journalisme ? Poursuivit-elle.  
- Eh bien, j'adore lire, mais les journaux m'attirent plus que tout le reste. C'est bizarre, hein ? L'actualité me passionne et je ne me vois pas travailler dans une autre filière.  
- Entre Hinata qui opte pour la politique et toi pour le journalisme, vous êtes vraiment impliqués dans la vie quotidienne de notre pays, rit Sakura.

Naruto se tourna vers Hinata qui baissait les yeux gênés. Tout comme Sasuke, il devait jouer celui qui ne voyait pas et il comprenait mieux son désarroi d'hier soir. La mission que leur mentor leur avait confié s'avérait plus que surprenante. Ce groupe de vampires était bien différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ils étaient organisés, soigneux et proches des hautes sphères pour la Hyuga.  
- Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi après tes études ?  
La rose sembla réfléchir posant son index sur ses lèvres.  
- Je crois que... J'opterais pour la mode ou un métier qui gravite autour. Comme j'aime tout ce qui est dictat de l'apparence. Nous sommes dans une des capitales de la mode, ce serait bête de s'en priver.  
Des rires se propagèrent dans l'habitacle. Par respect, Naruto se contenta d'analyser silencieusement sans émettre de commentaires. Quel âge pouvaient-ils tous avoir ?

Par élimination, Sasuke et Suigetsu avaient placé Tenten au sommet de la pyramide par sa domination. Elle devait donc être la plus vieille. Or, Hinata rivalisait avec elle donc avait à peu près la même durée d'existence. On pouvait supposer que Neji aussi. Pour Lee et Sakura, c'était une autre paire de manche. Sasuke avait raison en affirmant qu'il était dur de les hiérarchiser: ils se fondaient parfaitement dans l'époque. Le langage, leur tenues, leurs comportements... Tout était minutieusement travaillé.  
- Naruto ?  
- Oui, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais à un truc. Mon avis sur le lycée ? Il a l'air un peu bon chic, bon genre au premier abord mais sinon, je m'y habitue.  
- T'inquiète pas ! Si tu as un souci, tu peux compter sur Neji et moi !

L'enthousiasme de ce Lee était perturbant. Loin du cliché du vampire dépressif, violent ou cruel dont l'Uzumaki avait l'habitude.  
- Calme tes ardeurs, preux chevalier ! Se moqua Sakura. Naruto peut s'en sortir seul, tu risques plus de l'handicaper qu'autre chose.  
Preux chevalier ? Devait-il noter le sous-entendu pour Sasuke ? Parce que niveau chevalier, on pouvait remonter loin en Histoire...  
- On y est, commenta Neji, en ouvrant la portière, soulagé de pouvoir échapper au raffut.  
- Heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, dit Hinata avant de s'éloigner.  
Pendant une seconde, Naruto crut voir le décor se changer en désert. La jeune femme portait une robe blanche et sa peau devint tannée. Du khôl autour des yeux. Des bracelets à l'alluré doré. Exactement comme dans ses songes. Il cligna des paupières et tout redevint normal. 

* * *

Une sonnerie. Une seconde sonnerie. Une troisième sonnerie... Décrocher ou ne pas décrocher telle était la question. Parfois il envisageait de le jouer à pile ou face. Apparemment la personne qui appelait ne voulait pas lâcher. Un regard à l'écran. Tenten. Il inspira profondément. Saï décrocha.  
- Allo ?  
- Bien dormi ? J'espère que le cours de littérature ne t'a pas trop manqué...  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Tenten. Abrège les politesses: que me veux-tu ?  
- Un service. Hinata va vite comprendre que la perfection princesse se brise comme de la glace.  
- J'aurais adoré t'aider mais là, impossible. Grand Conseil des vampires, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
- Saï, la poule mouillée ? Le Conseil vit de l'autre côté de l'océan, on n'a rien à craindre. En plus, Hinata adore régler ses affaires elle-même. On va rappeler à Miss Sainte-Nitouche que New York grouille d'imprévus.  
- Écoute, j'ai pas envie de faire d'histoire. Je te soutiens à cent pour cent mais avec Neji qui veille sur elle, c'est trop risqué.  
- Cot cot codette ! Mon poussin, tu as intérêt à me trouver un truc compromettant d'ici ce soir. A défaut de cela, mon doigt risque de riper sur le numéro de Hiashi Hyuga ou de tes parents. Adieu le beau mariage arrangé, adieu ta liberté.

La brune raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter. Sale peste ! Sale petite gamine pourrie gâtée ! Continuant de pester, il enfila son uniforme rapidement et ouvrit la fenêtre. Au diable les Anciens et leurs lois débiles, l'urgence de la situation exigeait des méthodes adaptées.

* * *

Ino regardait les lignes bleu ciel qui s'étendaient sur toute sa feuille. Cela avait quelque chose d'artiste et de léger. Presque aussi doux que le ciel: un entremêlement parfait des carreaux, des ondulations et un équilibre subtil entre le blanc et l'encre. Superflu et futile en somme. Néanmoins libérateur.  
Elle ferma les yeux en se remémorant l'aspect du papier avant. L'odeur de pluie et de cire qu'on pouvait autrefois y percevoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu en écrire des lettres ! Perdre des heures, sa plume en main, à se demander par quoi commencer et que conter à ses amies qu'elle voyait pourtant tous les deux jours.

Avant, il y avait des règles de bienséance. On ne parlait pas de ce que l'on voulait autour d'un thé. Non, il fallait pouvoir parler sur rien et faire des insinuations dont seul le destinataire pourrait percevoir la force. Un temps de débauche que l'on masquait derrière la candeur et l'attrait pour les découvertes...  
- Mademoiselle Yamanaka, pouvez-vous reformuler ce que je viens de dire ?  
Ah, ce cher M. White ! Toujours à vouloir la piéger et la rabaisser. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'être gentille et parfaite avec lui. Une pure perte de temps qui ne marchait que pour Hinata et Tenten. Ino devait constamment prouver que sa présence était le fruit d'efforts. Son aspect soigné laissait souvent croire à une grande superficialité. S'intéressant énormément à la littérature, elle devait se modérer. Sa tendance à rectifier les propos de M. White sur certains points avait engrangé de l'animosité.

- Vous parliez des écrits de M. Pierre Choderlos de Laclos dont « Les liaisons dangereuses » reflète un mode de vie qui serait propre au XVIIIe siècle. Le roman épistolaire ou « par lettres » était alors encore en vogue. On pourrait voir un train de vie pour le moins libertin bien que la Marquise de Merteuil et le Vicomte de Valmont ne soient absolument pas représentatifs. J'ajouterais que l'une des principales démarches de ce siècle étant de remettre en cause toutes les connaissances et de s'analyser sois-même. Dans cette voie, les lettres permettaient de comparer le style d'écrit et la personnalité de leur auteur.  
- Bien, dit-il d'un ton sec. M. Nara peut-il me donner son avis sur ce livre qui était à étudier pour la semaine précédente ?

Ino regarda vers son voisin qui semblait plus qu'exaspéré. Le brun avait peu dormi hier avec la fête organisée à l'improviste pour Hinata. Il comptait donc récupérer sur cette heure de cour bien que la voix haut-perchée de M. White l'en empêche.  
- Très intéressant. Je pense en avoir pris beaucoup en matière de séduction avec le Vicomte de Valmont. Son adresse à manipuler les femmes me semble être un talent toujours bon à avoir de nos jours.

Des rires se répandirent dans la salle. La réputation de Shikamaru n'était plus à faire dans ce domaine depuis longtemps.  
- Je conçois très bien pourquoi M. Nara a été particulièrement touché par le caractère du Vicomte, répliqua avec sarcasme l'enseignant. Quel sens donnez-vous donc au dénouement ?  
- La version selon laquelle il se donnerait la mort en raison de son amour pour Mme de Tourvel me paraît passablement ridicule. Il est fin stratège du début à la fin et se remettrait sur le droit chemin pour les beaux yeux d'une femme ? Pour moi, sa mort lui permet d'asséner le coup de grâce à la Marquise de Merteuil.  
Après une grimace mal contenue, M. White repartit vers son bureau. Ino et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard complice. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que l'enseignant aurait le dessus.

* * *

Si Naruto ne répondait pas dans les secondes qui venaient, Kiba se promettait d'aller le chercher où qu'il soit. Crypte archi-bourrée de vampires ou pas ! L'appareil vibra alors dans ses mains.  
« Désolé de pas avoir répondu plus tôt, suis dans un café avec EUX. Rentre directement après, promis. »  
C'était quoi ce message ? D'accord, il avait intégré le club des V.I.P ou Vampires Impitoyablement Parasitaires. Etait-ce une raison pour fricoter immédiatement avec eux ? N'allait-il pas trop vite ? Son engouement risquait de paraître suspect à certains d'entre eux. Dans quelle galère Naruto allait-il encore se mettre ? Il avait beau être majeur et vacciné, le blond n'en restait pas moins imprudent !

Comme de par hasard, c'était lui qui devait le surveiller ! Ah oui, c'est sûr que les productions « artistiques » que devait pondre Suigetsu pour les Yamanaka demandaient beaucoup de concentration, hein ! Et Sasuke devait méditer et rédiger le compte rendu pour leur mentor alors comme d'habitude, le travail pénible, c'était pour Bibi !  
Le brun s'empêcha de s'arracher les cheveux et continua de tourner en rond dans l'appartement. Afin de s'occuper l'esprit, il décida de relire les dix dossiers trainant sur la table du salon. Dieu qu'il détestait être confiné entre quatre murs et comme il aimerait que ces foutus buveurs de sang commettent une bourde... Kiba déglutit péniblement à cette idée. Heureusement que Sasuke ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées ou il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

Choji se retint de soupirer. Décidément, l'enthousiasme de Shikamaru finissait par être communicatif. Assis à table avec ses amis, il songea à ce qu'il ferait en sortant du café. Un tour à la demeure Akimichi pour terminer les devoirs en moins de vingt minutes et il traînerait encore avec son meilleur ami. On aurait pu croire que cela le lassait: encore et encore la même chose, les mêmes discussions pourtant cette routine l'apaisait.  
- Il faut vraiment remédier à toutes tes lacunes, Naruto ! Je m'engage à te faire visiter New York d'ici la fin de la semaine, affirma Sakura. Hinata m'aidera sûrement.  
- Aies-je le choix ?  
- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini de devoir rattraper ton absence.  
- Merci Neji pour ce commentaire au combien encourageant et agréable, répliqua la rose. Il me semblait qu'elle t'avait terriblement manqué à toi aussi.

Le brun lui assena un regard glacial. Pour qui elle se prenait ? Malgré ses origines de duchesse, Sakura était dotée d'un caractère fort irritant de réponse à tout et d'enquiquineuse propre à son époque dorée et frivole. Alors qu'une réponse cinglante pointait sur le bout de sa langue, Lee lui fila un coup de pied pour l'arrêter. Dire qu'avant, il aurait direct sorti son épée...  
- Pas de dispute ! Trancha Hinata. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec Naruto ou tu risques de le tuer avec tes jacassements incessants, Sakura.  
La jeune fille fit semblant d'être vexée par les propos de son amie ce qui fit rire les autres. Un vrai carnaval d'émotions à elle seule !  
- Bon, je serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais je dois aussi passer mon quota de temps avec « l'ennemi », soupira Shikamaru en se levant.  
- Je t'accompagne, ajouta Choji soulagé de pouvoir s'échapper.  
- Dis-leur bonjour de ma part.  
- Je n'y manquerais pas Hinata. D'autres messages ?  
- Rappelle à Saï que la prochaine fois qu'il fourre son nez dans les affaires des Hyuga, il a tout intérêt à mieux hypnotiser notre personnel, murmura Neji avec un calme des plus effrayant. Dis-lui aussi que Tenten passera pour un ange à côté de moi si je dois me répéter.

Hinata retint aussitôt par le bras le Nara qui commençait à partir.  
- Shikamaru, tu oublies ce passage. Quant à toi, Neji, c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
Ses yeux aussi blancs que l'Arctique révélaient une grande fureur. Même avec un humain à table, son cousin ne faisait preuve d'aucune prudence. Naruto avait l'air surpris de son attitude  
- Par mesure de précaution, Hiashi et moi interrogeons régulièrement le personnel. Il s'avère que Saï a fait une petite descente ce matin à l'hôtel pendant qu'on était en cour. Il voulait savoir ce que tu avais fait ces derniers jours.  
- De l'hypnose, carrément ! Balbutia Naruto, sûrement abasourdi.  
- Euh oui, les parents de Saï ont un grand faible pour les spectacles. Depuis tout petit Saï adore nous faire des tours. On n'a jamais compris le truc, confessa Lee un peu nerveux.

C'est décidé, Neji l'inscrivait à un cour pour apprendre à mentir dès qu'ils sortaient du café.  
- Oh cool ! Vous croyez qu'il m'en montrerait un ? Il n'avait pas l'air de m'apprécier...  
Ce blond le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Les humains, je vous jure, c'était une bande de corniauds finis qui adoraient se bercer dans des illusions de paix et de paradis.  
- Tu sais quoi, Shikamaru ? Finalement, je viens avec toi. J'ai oublié de complimenter Tenten sur son collier de perles aujourd'hui et puis mon livre de mathématiques s'appelle revient, déclara Neji avec sarcasme.

Shikamaru, Chôji, Neji et Lee partirent avant que qui que ce soit puisse protester. Hinata commença à pianoter d'irritation sur la table. Sakura et Naruto se fixèrent embêtés par le silence pesant. Le rendez-vous tournait au règlement de comptes.  
- Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps: j'ai plein de travail à rattraper. Merci encore pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce super café Sakura ! A bientôt Hinata !  
En les embrassant pour leur dire au-revoir, Naruto sentit un frisson le parcourir quand ce fut le tour de celle aux superbes cheveux nuit. Le même parfum : du miel, de la myrrhe et peut-être du genévrier. Comment était-ce possible ? Il recula dans la confusion et s'enfuit rapidement.  
- Il te plaît vraiment, hein ?  
- Hum... Je dirais plutôt qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un, Sakura.  
Les yeux de la magnifique Hyuga semblèrent se perdre dans une contrée lointaine au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs se ravivaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Juste une pure coïncidence, non ? 

* * *

Saï bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable dans le canapé de cuir rouge. Une pure merveille pour être confortablement assis à contempler le spectacle. Eh quel spectacle ! De jolies jeunes femmes ondulaient de manière lascive sur la scène en rythme avec la musique. Dans leurs tenues de plumes et de soie, leurs fines silhouettes semblaient des flammes vacillantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fasciné par le déhanché des humaines... Quoi que les vampires pouvaient être pas mal non plus... Hormis Hinata, quelle pudibonde celle-là !  
Trève de pensées trop tristes, il était là pour s'amuser et s'évader. Ce club de type burlesque lui rappelait le Moulin Rouge de Paris. Ah la capitale de la France lui manquait tant ! Les vacances passées ne lui avaient pas suffit pour la redécouvrir. Les petites ruelles au pavé révolu, les douces lumières nocturnes, le rire des Parisiennes... Qui n'aimait pas cette ville ?  
Son sourire béatement mélancolique se transforma en rictus à la vue d'une certaine brune. Tenten Hitora dans une boîte d'effeuillage. Saï s'étonnait presque de ne pas la voir porter un trench et des lunettes noires comme toutes ces stars qui se dissimulent.

D'un mouvement d'épaules calculé, elle fit tomber son manteau sur le canapé. Vêtue une robe Miss Selfridge noire, la jeune femme avait une aura séductrice supérieure à toutes les danseuses sur la scène réunies.  
- As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
- Allons, allons ! Murmura le brun en secouant la tête de consternation. Où sont passées les bonnes manières de la princesse de N. Y ? Les gens discutent un minimum avant de parler affaires...  
- Saï, il se pourrait que ta liberté s'envole si j'appelle Hiashi Hyuga dans la minute qui vient, indiqua d'un ton glacial Tenten en jouant avec son portable.  
- Non, je m'en passerais. J'ai interrogé le vigile. Il a dit qu'elle avait essentiellement fait du shopping ou rendu visite à la demeure de Sakura et de Lee. Aucune attitude suspecte. Pas le moindre truc. Laisse-moi plus de temps.

La brune laissa échapper un joli rire cristallin. Qu'est-ce qu'il était plaisant de sentir une proie entre ses griffes !  
- Un accord est un accord. Tu avais jusqu'à ce soir. Si Hinata n'a rien fait cette semaine alors tu ne trouveras rien avant son départ. Je peux te l'affirmer. Il semblerait que mon seul moyen de la remettre à sa place soit de dévoiler l'impossibilité de votre mariage arrangé en raison de tes relations volages ...  
- Chouette, je n'aurais pas à te supporter dans ma famille.  
Tenten et Saï tournèrent immédiatement leur tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Neji Hyuga. Accompagné de Lee, Shikamaru et Choji. Quelle plaie...

Le déplaisir visible dans le regard de la Hitora ne fit que conforter le vampire aux longs cheveux bruns. Prendre la vermine la main dans le sac était toujours agréable mais dans le cas de la brune, il en faisait une affaire personnelle.  
- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas heureux de me voir ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une bonne discussion. Surtout toi, mon cher Saï ! Il paraît que tu as fait un tour à l'Hôtel ce matin ?  
Le concerné en oublia presque de respirer. Décidément, il allait devoir suivre plus attentivement les cours vampiriques d'hypnose. Ce qui serait sans doute moins pénible et douloureux que de subir la fureur de Tenten.

Celle-ci pencha délicatement la tête sur le côté pour mieux contempler son assemblée.  
- Tiens, c'est drôle. J'aurais juré, Shikamaru, que l'attitude hautaine de Neji t'in-supportait. Comme on dit si bien, il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne changent pas d'avis.  
Un discret sourire se peint alors sur les lèvres du Nara.  
- Je crois qu'après quasi un millénaire, Neji aura largement eu le temps de le comprendre. Tout comme toi, avec ton attitude d'impératrice capricieuse. Grandis un peu, ton ère romaine d'idolâtrie est belle et bien révolue.  
- Abrégeons les piques d'usage, nous avons tous une répartie largement prouvée et je n'ai pas la soirée, murmura Neji en prenant place à une extrémité du canapé. Il semblerait que le retour de Hinata vous déplaise. Dernier rappel pour toi, Tenten, avant que ta réputation tombe au niveau des allumeuse bas de gamme de ce club d'effeuillage.

Lee et Choji échangèrent un regard surpris. L'insinuation était loin d'être fine quand à la teneur de la menace. Faire chanter Tenten sur sa vie sexuelle pouvait s'avérer un jeu dangereux. Même avec leur vie d'immortels. Comment diable Neji avait-il eu accès à une telle information ?  
- Ah la blancheur incandescente des Hyuga, ironisa la jolie brune en se redressant. C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie à vous la jouez « vampire modèle ».  
- Si vous souhaitez vous affronter, commenta Shikamaru, faites-le sans vous servir de pions. Les Anciens sont suffisamment chiants pour que vous ne les imitiez pas. Même s'il est toujours bon à savoir que les dépravées ne changent pas...

Face à cette remarque, la Hitora lui offrit un sourire amusé. Ils avaient envisagé à une époque de s'unir toutefois, elle s'était vite rendu compte que le caractère du Nara en faisait un bien meilleur allié qu'amant. Ce souvenir s'entremêlait à tant d'autres qu'elle en venait parfois à l'oublier. C'était ce genre de détail qui tissait des liens complexes sur plusieurs siècles. Un jardin secret d'un millénaire où fleurissait des secrets plus sombres les uns que les autres.  
Lee vint se poster derrière Neji pour lui montrer son soutien.  
- Je ne pense pas que Hinata apprécierait de savoir qu'elle sert comme alibi pour vos luttes.  
- La pauvre chérie en ferait des insomnies, ricana la seule femme du groupe en attrapant une coupe de champagne sur la table basse. Arrêtez de la protéger, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule.  
- Là n'est pas le problème, répliqua le Hyuga d'un ton cassant. Tu ne la respectes pas et elle est membre du Grand Conseil.  
- Arrêtez de faire vos demoiselles apeurées. Quand bien même le Conseil soutiendrait Hinata qu'elle ne s'en servirait pas.. C'est hors de propos dans le conflit qui nous oppose. Elle le sait. 

* * *

Sakura reposa sa tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe. La petite gorgée sucrée vint chatouiller son palet. Un pur délice aux arômes de tilleul avec une pointe de rose. Elle sourit en voyant la même expression d'extase sur le visage d'Ino. Décidément, elles s'entendaient quasiment presque sur tout.  
Assise dans une causeuse bleu ciel, la jolie blonde caressait du bout du doigt la peinture sur la porcelaine de chine. Son air rêveur aurait pu laisser perplexe la Haruno si elle ne la connaissait pas autant.  
- Ino ? A quoi songes-tu ?  
- Tout et rien, éluda d'une voix lente la vampire. Te rends-tu compte à quel point le retour de Hinata bouleverse tout notre petit monde ?  
- Personnellement, j'avoue que je ne passe plus autant de temps avec Tenten. De là à dire « bouleverser », il y a une marge.

Ino sourit avec un air navré et prit une gorgée de son thé. Sakura n'avait jamais été doué pour sentir les enjeux des conversations et des rencontres. Un peu comme une enfant, elle songeait plus à s'amuser qu'à s'occuper des affaires de grands.  
- Sakura, comment peux-tu être... aussi détachée ? Tu n'as sûrement pas remarqué l'attitude de Tenten puisque ces derniers jours, tu traînes plus avec Hinata mais... De toute façon, la véritable cause de leur dispute finira par faire surface sous peu.  
- A quoi fais-tu allusion ? Tu veux dire que Tenten ne reproche pas juste à Hinata d'être partie pendant un an ?  
- Si c'était aussi simple, soupira Ino en fixant les fleurs rouges du tapis. Tenten ne ferait pas autant d'histoires pour si peu. Non, le véritable problème c'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que Hinata n'était pas là. Ce qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si elle avait été là.  
Sakura fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ne parvenait pas à formuler son amie ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si grave et imputable à Hinata ? Quel était l'enjeu ? Elle croisa le regard bleu tremblant de Ino qui hésitait sur ces mots. Après un énième pincement de lèvres, la blonde se décida :  
- Tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel était Tenten quand Hinata a disparu du jour au lendemain sans rien nous dire ?  
- Qui pourrait l'oublier ? On aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu toute raison de vivre. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais autant pleurer en douce.  
- Elle n'était pas la seule dans le même état. Neji aussi a eu plus ou moins l'impression d'être abandonné.  
- Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Sakura d'un ton intrigué.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a pu se passer pour eux qui avaient perdu un repère commun de leur vie au même moment ?

La bouche scintillante de gloss de la Haruno forma un O de surprise tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Non ! Elle n'avait quand même pas raté ça ? Etait-il possible que... Non... Impossible, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Ino, tout en souriant face à la réaction de sa camarade, se leva pour poser sa tasse sur le guéridon en bois près de la cheminée.  
- Moins non plus, je n'y croyais pas. J'ai peut-être eu de vagues soupçons quand ils se sont fréquentés régulièrement puis comme d'un seul coup, Neji a arrêté de nous voir alors...  
- Tenten et Neji ? Balbutia Sakura perplexe. Neji et Tenten ? C'est presque contre-nature... Ils sont si différents.  
- Les deux personnes que Hinata aimait le plus qui en viendraient à être ensemble, ce n'est pas si illogique que ça.  
- Mais Hinata n'est absolument pas responsable de ça ! C'est horrible de tout lui faire porter !  
- Tenten n'a jamais eu pour habitude d'assumer ses actes. Elle n'avait jamais osé envisager Neji puisqu'il était presque comme le frère de Hinata alors cela aurait été bizarre. Leur relation a dû mal finir et...

Un coup à la porte les interrompit. Ino regarda furtivement vers l'antique horloge en bronze du salon. Dix-huit heures trente. Elle se leva précipitamment faisant onduler la soie turquoise de sa robe Nannette Lepore. Le moment tant attendu de sa journée était enfin là.  
- Entre, serais-tu devenu timide ?  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Suigetsu Hozuki, l'artiste attitré de la famille Yamanaka.

* * *

« Regardez qui vient montrer patte blanche parmi l'élite de Manhattan ! Méfiez-vous les plus innocents peuvent devenir des loups féroces. Gare à vous, petits privilégiés de la Grosse Pomme... »


End file.
